La rentrée
by sandy.mahiru
Summary: Voila une rentré un peu spécial dans une école de fous et de magie, entre des proffeseurs qui ne vieillissent pas , des élèves qui se disputent,ect.. Découvrez une académie avec vos dessins animés préférer dans une seule école. Want it in english just ask!


The magic school : La rentrée

((Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous dire que je ne suis pas très forte pour le vocabulaire et les fautes d'orthographes. Cette école est une de mes inventions. C'est un « cross-over » enfin un mélange de plusieurs personnages d'anime. Les personnages appartiennent aux vrais auteurs sauf quelques 'un qui m'appartiennent. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ((oui je parle beaucoup))))

C'était un matin calme et tranquille comme touts les autres jours. Les beaux chants des oiseaux et les rayons du soleil ont réveillés un jeune homme. Il était grand. Il avait des yeux rouges sangs et des cheveux bruns foncés presque noir. Ce jeune se leva en râlant :

« - Bordel de merde, c'est déjà la rentrée des classes. »

Cet adolescent se prépara pour sa rentrée bien qu'il ne le veuille pas. Il s'est vêtu d'une cravate rouge, d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'une blouse noire, c'est l'uniforme d'école. Ensuite il prit son petit déjeuné puis sortit de chez lui pour aller à son lycée.

Sur la route d'école il croisa son meilleur ami qui est accompagné d'une fille.

« - Yo, Tomomy ! Comment ça va ?

Salut Haru. Bof ça me fait chier de venir à l'école.

Arrête de râler ! Y aura sûrement des jolies filles ! Dit- il en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

Bien sûr, répondait-il avec le '' je m'en fou '' au visage, dit-moi, c'est qui, encore une nouvelle petite copine ? demanda-t-il d'un l'air moqueur.

Ahahah, très drôle. C'est une nouvelle, elle s'appelle Nina.

B…Bonjour je m'appelle Nina Konomi, ravie de te rencontrer.

T'es super timide dis donc. Je suis Tomomy Kamikaze.

L'ancien délégué sadique de l'école, murmura Haru à Nina.

Je t'entends à cette distance tu sais ? le regardant avec un regard noir.

Calmos mon chou, comme t'était le délégué tu pourrais présenter un peu l'école ou bien les autres.

C...ce serait bien, compléta Nina.

Bon si tu veux. Cette école c'est une école de magie donc pratiquement tout le monde ont un pouvoir mais certains sont très normaux comme Haru ou les profs.

Les profs ? J'suis pas sûr qu'ils soient normaux…Ils ne vieillissent pas, coupa Haru.

Ouai, j'avoue les profs sont très jeunes dont ils se comportent comme des élèves»

Ils continuèrent leur discussion juste qu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte d'école ou il croisa un prof.

« - Lui c'est le prof d'anglais, Art-

*Arthur Kirkland, je suis le professeur d'anglais (britannique). Tu dois être la nouvelle, je te souhaite le bienvenu, se présenta-t-il en baisant la main de Nina.

M..Me…Merci monsieur, remercia Nina en rougissant.

Monsieur le perve oui, se moquèrent Tomomy et Haru.

Ahaha très drôle messieurs, mais dites-moi où est passée votre amie ?

Sandy-chan ? répondit Haru

Je vous ai déjà dit c'est pas- »

Tout à coup une jeune fille fonça sur Tomomy qui le fit tomber. Elle avait des cheveux longs noirs et attachés de même que Nina mais ceux-ci sont châtain et non-attaché. L'adolescente portait une jupe rouge et d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge et une sorte de blouse noire. La jeune fille se releva en s'excusant.

« -Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment dé-… Oh c'est toi Tomy ?

Ne m'appelle pas Tomy !

Oh Arthur ! Bonjour, salua la jeune fille en ignorant Tomomy.

Bonjour mademoiselle, courir le premier jour d'école ?

Ça devient une habitude monsieur, oh une nouvelle, Salut !

B…Bonjour Je …m'appelle Nina Konomi…

Je suis Sandy Mahiru ! Oula… ma pauvre commencé par rencontrer des idiots pervers le premier jour d'école, dit-t-elle en fixant le professeur et surtout Tomomy.

…Sandy…, s'énerva Tomomy.

D'un coup un couteau frôla le visage de Tomomy suivi d'un cri :

« - Gyaaa ! Calmos *Flippy, je n'ai rien fait de mal, supplia *Slendid.

Alors lâche-la ! ordonna Flippy en pointant un couteau au visage de Splendid

Flippy t'es mort ! engueula Tomomy en fonçant sur Flippy.

*Natsu revient ici espèce d'enfoirer ! Rend moi mon slipp !

Nahahaa jamais de la vie *Gray, ricana Natsu en courant.

Ohlala encore une bagarre, ils ne s'arrêteront donc jamais? se demanda Arthur.

Nina surpris par tout ce qui se passait devant elle se cacha derrière Haru.

Ah. N'aie pas peur Nina tout va bien se passer, réconforta Haru.

Bienvenue dans une école avec une bande de fou Nina-chan ! plaisanta Sandy. »

(Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire, je sais que je fais beaucoup de dialogues c'est parce que j'ai aucune idée de quoi écrire dans la description désolée… Mais j'espère que ça vous plait quand même).

*Natsu et Gray de Fairy Tail, Flippy et Splendid de Happy tree friend anime, Arthur de hetalia , le reste est à moi*


End file.
